Episode Ten (Series Two)
Episode ten of series two was written by Kate O'Riordan and directed by Rob Evans. It aired on ITV on 23 March 2014, and was viewed by 5.23 million people. Summary Victor and Agnes tell Selfridge they intend to resign when they marry and Leclair intends to join the French army, causing all three to have second thoughts. After an improper suggestion by her, Selfridge tells Delphine he wishes never to see her again. Lady Mae searches Lord Loxley's papers for the proof that will clear Selfridge. Miss Mardle tells her Belgian violinist, Florian, her feelings. Before a family thanksgiving dinner Rose Selfridge confides to her husband she is dying. Plot There’s an amicably rowdy dinner going on at the Selfridge house with all the family and the new house guest, Lady Mae, everyone seems to be in high spirits. Florian wonders what he’s done to Miss Mardle – she won’t open up to him but she knows that they have no future. She tells him that she’s too old for him and that there is no future in their relationship. Florian tells her that he loves her and she can’t and won’t decide that for him. Agnes and Victor walk into work together – they’re going to tell Harry that they’re handing in their notice as they’ll be getting married very soon. Henri’s has being given the all clear – he’s a free man. He’s decided that he’s going to go off and fight for the French army. Harry understands but is upset. At the house, Lois tries to join Rose as she walks out for the morning – but Rose states that she has some errands to run and would rather do them alone. Agnes and Victor hand in their joint notice to Harry – they are both leaving as soon as they are married. Harry gives them his blessing but he keeps Agnes back for a private word. He’s more than happy to let Agnes stay on even if she’s married. Agnes thanks him – but she wants to give everything to this venture – to marriage and the family business. Harry tells Agnes that Henri’s name is clear and is going to fight in France. Henri goes to Victor to apologise for over-stepping the mark with his concern for Agnes. Victor accepts the apology and hopes that Henri will return safe and well from fighting. Henri makes it clear he won’t be coming back to Selfridges. Frank Edwards comes to talk to Harry. Frank tells Mae and Harry that they need incontrovertible proof that you did not recommend the manufacturers that Loxley claims Harry has. Harry remembers the list that he gave Loxley; Mae’s convinced that Loxley will still have it. If he does, she’s going to find it. Rose is at the consultant’s again. He’s holding her x-ray – he doesn’t have good news for her. George makes a visit to the store and gets a hero’s welcome. He talks to Harry with Agnes – about war, about things that kept him and the lads going – the parcels from Agnes, reminders of home. And it gives Harry an idea…he wants Agnes to reflect what George talked about throughout the store: the comforts of home. Agnes gets to work…. Agnes, Victor, Franco and George gather at the restaurant and George witnesses Agnes trying to be enthusiastic about taking over the business. Victor picks up on George’s unease but George just shakes it off. Miss Mardle has taken matters into her own hands and arranged an audition for Florian at the Halle Orchestra in Manchester. Florian is not happy and makes that clear. Agnes returns to the studio to do some more work and finds Henri packing his things to leave. They talk and Agnes has an idea before they both say good-bye forever…one last walk in the park like they used to? Agnes and Henri walk in the moonlight as they share a last conversation - they’ll never forget each other but things have changed…Henri wishes all Agnes’ dreams come true and they go their separate ways. Victor’s troubled – he goes to George. He’s worried about Agnes – will she be happy in the restaurant? George is put on the spot – he tries to reassure Victor but he’s not very convincing. Florian comes to the store to confront Mardle. Grove witnesses it and realises his harsh words to Mardle might have affected her happiness. He asks to see her alone. Mr Grove apologises for his harsh words and tells her that he can see that Florian loves her. Miss Mardle’s confidence has been truly rocked though – will Grove be able to persuade her to fight for him? Lady Mae returns to her old house – she bravely goes to Loxley’s desk and starts to rifle through. Loxley catches Mae in the act. He assumes she’s looking for money. They have a heated argument and Mae escapes, warning him to keep an eye on the newspapers. Mae triumphantly gives Harry the list and tells him to go to the Lords to clear his name. We follow Harry as he approaches the House of Lords, interrupts the Procurement Committee meeting and comes face to face with Loxley and Egerton. Harry exposes Loxley for the cad he is and declares himself proud to be nothing more than a shopkeeper. Victor and Henri look at Agnes’ window. Victor bravely asks Henri if he’s in love with Henri – Henri admits he is and then says goodbye. He leaves for France in the morning. Victor finds Agnes - they need to talk. Will the marriage go ahead as planned? At the store, all of Harry’s family are present. Frank arrives and slaps down a newspaper in front of Kitty. We follow him to Harry and we see the headline that Harry Selfridge has been exonerated. Harry took on the establishment and won! Harry knows he’s a store man at heart. Kitty forgives Frank and Frank asks if they can put it all behind them. Kitty keeps her powder dry but will accept an invitation to dinner if asked. Miss Mardle returns home to find Florian – will she be in time to stop him leaving? Rose finds Harry before the Thanksgiving dinner….they need to talk. What she’s got to tell him is going to shake the foundations of Harry’s world… And Agnes goes to see Henri for one last time.